In manufacturing apparatuses and systems, the ability to inspect dispensed adhesives, especially during a final assembly of a product, becomes important as the product yield loss at this stage may be exceedingly costly. In addition to ensuring that proper adhesion has been applied, adhesively bonded interfaces for materials on a product visibly impact the cosmetics and perceived quality of a product. If excessive adhesive compounds are visible around edges or periphery of a device (e.g., integrated circuit, mechanical device, display, etc.) affixed to a product, this may not only affect the integrity of the adhesion, but further provide the impression to a user that the product is of inferior quality.
Of course, manual visual inspections have long been utilized to inspect quality of products. However, such inspections are often slow to conduct and are prone to human error. Furthermore, in certain cases, adhesives may be transparent or colored to match the bonding surface, which makes human optical inspection more difficult. Accordingly, an effective quality control and inspection technology is needed to provide improved inspection of devices that have been affixed to a surface using an adhesive.